SWA
by belfan
Summary: Funny oneshot about soifon


OneShot!

"YORUICHI-SAMA GIVE IT BACK" shouted Soifon "Why? I'm curious besides Matsumoto will pay big money for this." replyd Yoruichi "Give it back please Yoruichi-sama please its my" begged Soifon "Fine i'll give it back." she handed the item back, Soifon went to snatch it but before she could Yoruichi had taken it back and hid it inside her shirt.  
"Ill give it back later when i'm finished." Yoruichi teased "Please please please with a cherry on top give it back I don't want anyone to see it" Soifon pleaded. But before Yoruichi had even heard the end of the sentence she had flash stepped away.

10 minutes later.

"Matsumoto hurry up and finish your paperwork already" Toshiro said "Calm down captain I'll do it later its only 3 o'clock" She replied "So? you have an appointment with the S.W.A at 6 anyway don't you? so hurry up and get on with it!" "Wait a minute how do you know about the S.W.A meeting? its top secret."  
"O please everyone knows about it I mean its not exactly hard to find out about it with Yachiru in your little group, i mean you give her sweets and the secrets of the world are yours."  
"O so just like you then Captain?" Matsumoto smirked

Dammit I was going to use that as an excuse so I would not have to do it later. She thought.

Knock Knock "Hello Matsumoto are you in here?"  
"Who is that?" she said "its Yoruichi and I have something you will really want to have a look at"  
"Come in already what could be so important as to take me away from my paperwork" Matsumoto said sarcastically "here look at this." Yoruichi said "WAIT A SECOND WHO SAID YOU COULD STOP WORKING MATSUMOTO" Toshiro said " don't worry Toshiro this is important its for the S.W.A." Yoruichi said "see toshiro its important infact more important than this paperwork that I have to do...Hmmm I guess you will have to do it captain... Oooooo is that so? thanks captain for doing my work cya later..."

Matsumoto ran out of the door as fast as she could, she could faintly hear a certain pissed off captain shouting her name though... She couldn't quite put a finger on who it was though...  
"Thanks Yoruichi-sama" she said " Anyway what is this you wanted to show me?  
"Here take a look at this...Its Soifon's."  
"Wow How did u manage to get your hands on something so... so... valuable"  
"How do you think? Anyway I was thinking we could use this at the S.W.A meeting later today?"  
Matsumoto had an evil grin on her face.  
"What a good idea Yoruichi I think this is exactly what we need at the S.W.A meeting tonight.  
Have you had a look at what's inside yet?"  
"Not yet I want it to be a surprise" Yoruichi replied "Anyway you better get prepared for tonight. You may want to bring your Zanpakuto."

Later that day : Location S.W.A:

"Okay are we all seated?"Yachiru said

"yoruichi-sama" soifon whispered "where is it? you said you would give it back?"  
"calm down bee you can have it after the meeting." she whispered back

"Now to get down to business" Yachiru said " first off we will need to find a new meeting place as Bya-kun has had enough of our meetings here and has decided to kick us out starting from next week :*( , so you will all have to put some effort into finding a new meeting place, on a side note Matsumoto has some new information that she would like to share."

"Well after much hard work and slave labour we managed to capture this device here: SOIFON'S DIARY! How exciting eh?" Matsumoto said (room full of shock)  
" I know well anyway as Yoruichi-sama found it i guess she can be the first to read it out.."  
"No please don't read it out … give it back please yoruichi-sama" soifon said "Now now you can have it back soon but first i need to read the proof of your undying love for Kisuke."  
Yoruichi opened up the book to find...Yoruichi quickly shut it.  
"What's wrong yoruichi-sama?" Matsumoto said " Why are you not reading it out.."  
"Sorry for the dissapointment but you can't have see this diary, It's going to be burnt."  
"What, the people must know yoruichi it is for the greater good we must know of this information" Retsu Unohana said However before yoruichi could flash step away she was bundled on and matsumoto had grabbed the book of her...  
*Matsumoto opened the book.*...*matsumoto giggled*...*matsumoto handed it to Yachiru*... *Yachiru giggled* The book was passed around the table..

"Well Soifon I did not know your diary was a porno picture book... about Yoruichi." 


End file.
